I wasn't suppose to fall in love with you!
by SoupCake
Summary: When Arthur gets dared to ask out Kiku he didn't expect him to fall in love with him! It was only a dare! It wasn't like he knew he was going to fall in love.. right? AsaKiku Slight AmeCan Gauken!Hetalia AU Yaoi Rated T because I'm paranoid
1. Just a dare

"Ok Iggy-"

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Ok, _Artie_! I dare you to.. ask out Kiku!-"

"WHAT?"

"You heard me! Oh and by the way, you gotta make sure that your relationship with him will last for about.. Four weeks!"

"FOUR WEEKS?"

"Yep!" Alfred pushed Arthur a little bit just enough for him to get out of his seat.

"Go on now~" Alfred smirked, the group (Whom were also in the game) giggled along with teasing him.

"Arthur's gonna get a boyfriend~" Someone sang along, causing the group into fits of laughter and an irritated Arthur.

"Shut it you!" He snapped, blushing furiously. "Now, let me get this over with!" He turned his back over, and slowly approached the Japanese boy.

Kiku raised his head up from a book he was reading, and smiled softly. "Konichiwa Arthur-san."

"H-Hello Kiku!" Arthur stuttered while he heard others giggling in the background.

"Umm.. well why exactly are you here..?"

"Well! I um.." Arthur fidgeted with his fingers for a bit a took a deep breath in.

"W-Would you like to go out with me..!"

_Silence.._

"W-What did you say A-Arthur-san..? I think I heard wrong..!" Kiku blushed, his eyes widened and hand covering his mouth.

"I want to go out with you.. D-Do you accept..?" Arthur looked away. He actually wanted to ask him out. He kinda had a little crush but never had the courage to ask him out until this day.

Kiku hid his face inside the book he was reading. "Umm... hai. Yes I would like to go you with you.." Kiku muttered.

Arthur smiled. He felt.. happy.. Wait.. what was this feeling in his stomach..? It felt bubbly and warm..

"Great.. So.. Hows Saturday night..?"

Kiku raised his head up a little bit with a smile on his face. He nodded. "Hai that sounds good."

"Okay! I'll pick you up ok..? Oh do you think you can give me your-"

Before Arthur could ask he already spotted Kiku scribbling something on a note, he passed the note to Arthur and read it. It had his address _and his _number.

Arthur blushed. "Ok.. T-Thank you, Kiku.. I guess I'll be going now.. Goodbye.." Arthur forced smiled, he really didn't want to go back to Alfred and the others..

"Oh ok.. Goodbye I'll see you tomorrow." Kiku said softly, smiling back.

"B-Bye." Arthur said one last time returning to his original spot.

_.._

"Dude! You didn't get rejected this time!"

"Alfred, shut up!" Arthur whacked Alfred upside the head turning his back to him.

"Oww.." Alfred rubbed his head gently. "Well that wasn't nice!"

"Try saying that for yourself, you git.." Arthur scowled while Alfred pouted.

"Aww~ Well at least you got that over with~ Now its your turn Arthur!"

"Ok then.. Alfred Truth or Dare?" Arthur smirked knowing that Alfred is going to choose dare.

"Dare!"

"Ok.." Arthur's smirk grew wider.

"I dare you to ask out Matthew."

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heheheh~ Sorry for USCan there I couldn't help it.. Its my OTP~ So I didn't even dare to proofread. I only watched out for spelling errors. ^^; Sorry. So I hope that you can actually understand who's saying this and who's saying that.. Sorry if my writing sucks c: I'll get better soon I promise. :3**


	2. A day in class

"So.. Mattie, would you like to go out with me..? Alfred asked, quiet embarrassed knowing that Arthur was carefully examining the both of them.

"W-What..? Y-You'd like to go on a date with m-me?"

"Yeah.. So is it a yes or a no..?"

Matthew couldn't help but to smile through his reddened face. He nodded and answered a quiet, "Yes."

Alfred gave him the biggest grin ever. Alfred was just so.. Happy! He could just kiss Matthew right there on the spot! So.. He did!

Matthew's face turned scarlet red in a split second, yet he kissed back. It was his first kiss, well it was both of their first kiss actually and they both used it on someone special.

Once the two broke apart they smiled at each other, as Alfred took Matthew's hand.

"Ya know, I really liked you for a long time, Mattie."

"R-Really?" Matthew squeezed Alfred's hand. "I had the same feelings for you too, I was just scared you wouldn't like me back.."

"Aww! How could I not? Well at least were together now, right?" Alfred said reassuringly.

"Y-Yeah.." Matthew smiled, looking down to hide his blush, Alfred laughed and smiled back at Matthew.

_Riiiing!_

"Oh looks like the bell rang already? Aww.. Hey Matt, want me to walk your next class?"

"W-What? A-Are you sure? I don't want you to be late because of m-"

"Its no biggy! Let's go!"

With that Alfred rushed out the door with Matthew dragged along, Arthur sighed boy, sometimes he wished he was a little confident like Alfred.

_.._

The students settled into their seats, focusing on the teachers lessons.

"Okay students, please open your textbook to Page 87."

The class grabbed their textbooks, while Alfred (Whom was also in the same class as Arthur) threw a little note to Arthur.

"Ow! What was that for? You could have just passed me th-"

"Just read it!"

Arthur frowned and opened the small crumpled up piece of paper.

_'I asked Mattie out! :D'_

Arthur began to scribble something back, and passed it on to Alfred, this went on for about the whole period.

_'That's great, Alfred. I saw you two kiss..'_

_'Haha yep! Did you know his lips tastes like Maple syrup..?'_

_'Um no.. Why on earth would I know that?'_

_'Haha! I don't know dude! So are you doing anything this weekend?'_

_'Actually.. I had plans with Kiku for the weekend..'_

_'YOUR GOING TO GET LAID ? !'_

_'NO! You Git! Me and Kiku are going out to a restaurant idiot.. .'_

_'Haha! Just messing with ya dude! Good luck with your date. :P'_

_'Yeah, yeah thanks..'_

_'No prob!'_

_Riiiing!_

Once the bell was heard everyone got out of their seats, grabbed their supplies and went rushing out for the door. Arthur sighed and got out of his seat slowly.

"Cya Iggy! I'm going to go hang out with Mattie! Good luck on your date! Bye!" Alfred waved and stormed out.

Arthur sighed, heading home, thinking about how his date with Kiku is going to turn out to be tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I posted this chapter early! :'D You be happy! xD So.. I got lazy. ; 3; I did this at Mid-night then I got tired.. Oh, have any of you heard "10 Faced - Gumi" by any chance? XD**

**Ok anyways.. The next chapter will probably be out on Friday.. If your lucky it will be out earlier~ ;D**

**Oh well. So you guys know who can be the teacher? I'm not sure if the teacher will be out in any other chapters so yep, just in case. See ya guys soon. :'3**


	3. The Date

Arthur sprawled out lazily in the couch, looking out at the nice view out the window. He took a sip of his tea and started to day dream.

'_Ah~ Well isn't this lovely? Relaxing on a Saturday. Hmm scones could go nice with this tea.. Maybe Fish and Chips can be good too.. Hmm I wonder how Kiku-'_

Arthur finally snapped into reality and remembered something _very _important.. The date!

How could he possibly forget about the date?

'_Oh dear what am I going to wear?_

_What should we do?' _These questions roamed around in Arthur's mind, causing him to be quiet dizzy.

He did the.. _smartest _thing he could think of and decided to call a certain Americans number.

"Yello?"

"Alfred! I need your help!"

"Oh so you _are_ going to-"

"No! You perverted twat! I need help on my date with Kiku!"

"... Dude I thought you got this planned.."

"No I didn't! Now just help me out here!"

"Well I'm not the romantic type of person, why don't you just call Fra-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll kill you."

"Ok! Ok! So you don't like him-"

"Hate him."

"So you hate him, but whatever, all I know is try to be as romantic as possible- oh! Use your erm.. _gentleman charms_ to you know.. _Woo him_.."

"Well its about time you finally call me a gentleman, And thank you for your help Alfred."

Arthur then hung up and started getting ready for his date.

..

Once Arthur was finished he took the note (that had Kiku's number/address) and called him.

He gulped as he heard the dial tone, and Kiku finally answered his heart skipped a beat.

"Moshi moshi?"

"H-Hello Kiku!"

"Oh Konichiwa Arthur-san."

"So.. Are you erm.. Ready..? F-For the date of course!"

"Oh! Hai. Are you picking me up..?"

"Um yes! I got your address so I'll be there in a bit. Bye!"

"Bye."

Arthur slammed the door shut, and on his way to Kiku's house.

..

"I hope this is the right place.." Arthur muttered to himself. He took a deep breath in and walked to the helm of Kiku's door.

_Knock knock knock.._

"Coming!" He heard a muffled voice inside the house and footsteps coming closer, the door was opened to reveal Kiku. He was wearing casual clothing, yet it seemed formal too.

"A-ah.. Konichiwa Arthur-san." Kiku said with his face turning a light shade of pink.

"Hello Kiku.." Arthur replied smilling softly. "Y-you ready..?" He extended out a hand out nervously.

Kiku giggled, taking the others hand. "Hai." He nodded and closed the door behind him.

Arthur grinned. "Lets go?"

Kiku nodded.

"Great! I'll lead you the place, ok?" Arthur held the smaller males hand a little tighter, leading Kiku the way.

..

It was a long walk but it was worth it. They talked non-stop, shared giggles and or laughs, and just spend this precious time together. For both it was quiet enjoyable just for the beginning. Actually it was quiet lovely.

Both stopped in front of a fine looking restaurant. Not too fancy, not ever close to cheap. Arthur had really chosen an ideal place for their first date, he smiled at himself.

"So.. here we are."

"It looks nice Arthur-san."

"Thank you. It is a nice place actually."

"You've been here?"

"A couple of times, yes." Arthur chuckled, and turned his head to Kiku.

"Shall we go inside?"

"Hai." Arthur pushed the door allowing Kiku to walk in first. Kiku giggled of how Arthur was such a _'gentleman' _and walked inside.

Arthur got up to the counter. "I have reservations for two."

The worker looked at him and asked. "Last name please?"

"Kirkland"

"Ah yes, your table is over there."

"Thank you very much."

Arthur motioned Kiku to the table pulling the chair for Kiku to sit in, pushiing it back in once he sat down. Arthur smiled and took the other available seat.

"This is a really nice place, Arthur-san. You were right." Kiku said taking the menu.

Arthur smiled, retrieving the other. "Yeah it is.. their food is good too. Feel free to choose anything you'd like."

"A-Are you sure..? I don't want to.."

"Not a problem at all! Please enjoy your self."

A waitress appeared and asked them what they'd like to eat. Both answered their requests, and waited for their food rather patiently, they decided to pass time quicker might as well talk to each other.

Arthur was the first to speak up "S-so.. How.. life..?"

"A-ah.. Good I guess.."

"Ok.. thats nice to hear I guess.."

'_God! What should I say to him! I'm making a complete fool of myself!'_ Arthur thought to himself, looks like he ran out of things to say.

"Oh! Well.. How was your day..?"

"It was pretty good I'd say.." Kiku replied. _'I enjoyed it the most when you were here..' _If only Kiku had the courage to say that out load..

"Well.. Ok!" Arthur managed to blurt out.

'_God this is so awkward..' _Arthur thought.

Luckily their food came in early. They both ate their food, most of the time in silence.. Once in a while they'd compliment the taste of food and have small conversations to one another.

Both seemed to finish their food quickly. Arthur paid the bill when Kiku wasn't looking, and gave him a slight smile.

"Thank you Arthur-san. I really enjoyed today." Kiku smiled.

"No problem, Kiku. I quiet enjoyed it as well." Arthur smiled back. "Are you ready to go?"

Kiku nodded, and gave a slight stretch.

Arthur stood up, then helping Kiku up as well. "I'll walk you home, ok?"

Kiku just blushed and nodded a 'yes'.

Both went out the door, but were surprised to see rain pouring down.

"Bloody- Well nice way back home.." Arthur frowned.

"A-Arthur-san I have an umbrella with me.."

"Oh! What a coincidence then.. Thats good."

"Y-yeah.."

Kiku opened the umbrella, lifting it up in the air. Both were shielded from the heavy rain, it left Arthur wondering, Where did that umbrella come from..?

Wind started to come by. Arthur watched as Kiku tried his best at trying to hold on to the umbrella. It was.. cute. Now Kiku was struggling. The wind was powerful. So.. Arthur grabbed on to the handle, it made it a lot easier for the umbrella to be in place. Wait.. now they actually looked like a real couple!

"H-hey Kiku..?"

"Y-yes..?"

"I-Isn't this what many c-couples do..?"

Kiku's entire face turned red, He muttered a silent 'yes' looking away.

This caused Arthur to blush as well, both tried their best to ignore the akward silence on he way to Kiku's home.

..

"S-so.. I guess we are here..?"

"H-hai.. thank you for walking me home.."

"N-No problem..!"

"Please be careful on the way home.. Y-you can borrow my umbrella if you want.."

"A-Are you sure..? Y-you might need it-"

"Its no problem Arthur-san. I owe you, I had fun earlier.." Kiku blushed a bit, smilling softly.

Arthur smiled. "Ok then.. I'll return this to you at school on Monday ok?"

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

When Arthur was out of sight Kiku closed the door, locked it and placed a hand over his heart.

"I-Is this.. love..?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ITS FRIDAY FRIDAY GOTTA GET DOWN ON- /shot/**

**Well it is.. ; 3; Anyways~ New chapter~! This has a lot of words.. ;w; But I didn't proofread.. is 11:30 P.M here and I'm sleepy.. Lazy :D So yeah sorry my writing kinda sucked towards the end.. I can tell.. But the happy news for me is that I'm going to JapanTown this Sunday. YEY~! Super exited. cx And anyways I came up with the rain part because its been raining non-stop where I live. xD Yeah. Dont know when the next chapter will be out.. Oh well.. See ya soon**


	4. Planes and Moving

**A/N: Hey sorry this is insanely late c: I've been very lazy and I'm working on a Mochi England plush so thats distracting me.. orz Well hope you enjoy~.. ^^;**

* * *

><p>Arthur and Kiku have bonded quiet well. Both their relationship <em>still <em>has been quiet awkward, Arthur still continually messing up on most of their conversations and Kiku keeps hiding in his shell. Well its only the beginning, relationships are _always_ like this.. right? Arthur sure hoped so, he doesn't want this to last forever or go a little fast on the Japanese teen. He hadn't had the experience since he had never date anyone. Oh the _joy_..

..

Over the past few weeks Arthur noticed something.. strange. It was about Kiku. He didn't seem like himself. He acted weirded than usual, more like depressed. Arthur would notice mostly every morning he'd see Kiku in such bad shape. His hair would be messy, his eyes, nose and face was reddish- as if he'd be crying the whole night. Arthur tried to help him but Kiku would keep rejecting his offer. Kiku would just act if nothing happened and dismiss himself to class, he obviously didn't want to share out what happened it was just to much for him to handle.

..

It was the end of the school day. Arthur began to search for Kiku- just in case, he hoped that Kiku would feel better, so he head towards Kiku's last class. As he opened the door, he saw no one there. Where did the teacher go? Well that didn't matter right now where was Kiku? He stepped inside only to see the Japanese sobbing in a corner.

"Kiku! A-A-Are you ok?" With instinct Arthur ran to the smaller teen, pulling him to an embrace. "Tell me what happened! Why on earth are you crying?" Kiku hugged Arthur tightly sobbing into him. "Shh shh.. Its ok.. Its ok.." Arthur cooed stroking Kiku's hair lightly. If Arthur couldn't get an answer then he might as well comfort the poor lad. He felt bad, he wondered what must have caused him to cry.. What it his fault? Would he himself have caused Kiku to cry? Arthur felt guilty. _'Ahhg! __This must have been all my fault! Good going Arthur.. Now he must hate me more for not minding my own business.. Great..' _Arthur thought to himself, as he heard sobs turn to quiet sniffles, he soon saw Kiku raise his head to look up at him with a red face, and tears piercing at the corner of his eyes.

"A..Arthur-san..?"

"Oh.. Are you done crying?" _'Ahhg! Bullocks that didn't come out right..'_

Kiku gave a stiff nod and looked down. "I-I'm sorry that I wasted your time for you to comfort me.."

"Hey! It was no problem! I was going to check on you to make sure you were alright anyways!" Arthur explained- Kiku smiled. "..So.. why were you.. well.. crying..?" Tears. He saw a few tears streaming down Kiku's eyes. "-I mean like you don't have to tell me if you don't want to!" _'Jeez! You're just making this more worse Arthur!' _Kiku shook his head. "Oh.. I-It's ok.. I can tell you a-anyways.." He took a big breath in and began. "My family.. The wen't to v-visit my B-Big brothers family for a while.. B-but.." Kiku chocked on his words. "T..There was.. a p-plane c-crash.." Kiku then continued to cry all over again.

These word shocked Arthur. "W-What? So you're saying that your family died?" Kiku nodded. "A-All of them.. t-they d-died.." Arthur felt his heart twist. How.. Why? Why did this have to happen to such an innocent person? This didn't seem fair. It wasn't its just terrible.. "Kiku.. You must have been alone.. Over the weeks.." Arthur hugged the other tighter. "You must have been struggling.. Please.. I promise I'll do anything that can help you ok?" Kiku nodded holding onto the Brit.

..

One week wen't by. Kiku seemed to be doing a little good on his own and looked a lot better since he told someone about the incident. Things kinda turned to normal and seemed to shifted to what it was suppose to be, _but_ Arthur had an idea for Kiku.

"Hey Good morning Kiku."

"Konnichiwa Arthur-san"

"I see you're doing a lot better."

"H-hai"

"I hope I don't sound like I'm going any fast but.. D-Do you think you'd like to move in with me..?"

"Wait.. w-what?"

"Well.. you seem to live alone and you have to pay for the house rent right?"

"Hai.."

"I thought that it'd be easier for you to move in with.. me.. O-Of course I'm not doing this for me I'm doing if you us- you!"

Kiku smiled lightly and gave a soft nod. "Yeah.. I'd kinda like that.. Hai.. Ok."

Arthur smiled widely. "Ok! So I guess you should start packing up.. I'll send the Moving truck on Saturday!"

"Oh and Arthur-san..?"

"Y-Yeah..?"

"Thank you.." Kiku smiled, giving a kiss on Arthur's cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was un-edited, un proof-readed, corny and sucky sorry, and I'm hoping to upload a whole bunch of chappies this week since its Spring Break and to make up for not updating for a while. Sorry again. ;A;'' **

**See ya soon~**


End file.
